


Reunions

by charming_angel



Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a case Veronica is reunited with some people from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Reunions  
> Author: Betty (sarah_jones on lj)  
> Fandoms: Bones/Supernatural/Veronica Mars  
> Characters/Pairings:: Veronica/Dean, Booth, Sam  
> Rating: T  
> Genre: Crossover, AU, het, adventure, supernatural, romance  
> word count: 2637  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Summary: While on a case Veronica is reunited with some people from her past.  
> Warning: AU
> 
> Written for ciaimpala at lj via xoverexchange at lj. I used the prompt 'reunions' for this.
> 
> Thank you to my beta landiana24 at lj, who once more helped me a lot!

Veronica Mars leaned against a wall, breathing heavily and glanced around uneasily while reloading her rock salt gun. She hated ghosts, she really, _really_ did. Other supernatural creatures were bad as well of course, but at least they were corporeal. With ghosts all she could do was try and hold them off with salt or iron until she managed to find their remains and burn them, which was easier said than done. Luckily she was a pretty good investigator and usually managed to find just about anything she needed. Not that she needed a lot of skills to find the remains this time. They were buried in the backyard of the house the ghost used to live in. The problem was getting to them. She had a feeling that the ghost knew exactly what she was planning to do and was determined to stop her before she even set a foot into the backyard. But she would be damned if she let a ghost stop her.

Holding her gun tight she pushed off the wall and stepped into the living room. At the same time a ghostly figure materialized a few feet away. Veronica cursed silently and shot. The ghost vanished… for now. She really hoped she would be able to burn the ghosts’ remains before she ran out of rock salt bullets. Oh how she missed the good old days when all she needed was a taser and Backup to solve her problems.

Hurrying through the living room Veronica was about to open the terrace door when she heard footsteps.

“FBI, freeze,” a male voice shouted.

Veronica frowned. How had she not noticed that someone else had entered the house? Probably because a nasty spirit had been throwing her around the room at the time, she thought feeling annoyed.

“Turn around slowly. And drop the gun.”

Veronica’s eyes widened. She knew that voice! Without even thinking she started to turn around, a smile tugging at her lips. Then a shot erupted, hitting the ground beside her right foot.

“I said SLOWLY!”

“Jeez, Booth, no need to shoot me,” she exclaimed holding her hands up slightly. No way was she going to drop the gun, but maybe it would be a good idea to look less threatening. It would be just her luck if Booth believed all the stupid rumors about her and thought she was crazy and dangerous.

“Veronica?” he asked lowering his gun in surprise.

“And a hundred points go to the guy with the funny socks,” she said teasingly.

Booth frowned in a way too familiar way. “What are you doing here? And how do you know what my socks look like?” he asked glancing down, probably checking to see if his socks were visible. They weren’t.

“Working a case of course,” Veronica answered. “And come on, it’s been a while, but I still know you. You’re not going to tell me that you wear boring black socks all of a sudden, are you?”

Booth glared at her and Veronica smirked.

“This is a crime scene. You’re not supposed to be here. You no longer work for the FBI, in case you forgot.”

Now it was Veronica’s time to glare at him. As if she needed to be reminded of that. She still had a hard time coming to terms with her unsuccessful FBI career. Previously she had excelled at everything she set her mind to. She never gave up and always reached her goals. It was who she was. Then came the FBI… She had gotten the internship she always dreamed of, got into the Academy and started working for the FBI. Everything was great. She had done it! She was doing a good job, too… until the Winchesters came into the picture. Veronica frowned and quickly pushed away the thought. Thinking about Sam and especially Dean wasn’t a good idea. It still hurt too much.

“I remember. It was my decision after all,” she pointed out. Her dream career might have become a failure, but it had still ended on her terms. She hadn’t given her superiors the satisfaction of firing her for incompetence, insanity or aiding and abetting fugitives. Not that they would have been able to prove the latter of course. She was too good at what she did to leave evidence behind. Her colleagues might have suspected her of helping the Winchesters, which she of course did, but they couldn’t prove a damn thing.

“I know,” Booth muttered. Veronica glanced up at him a little surprised when she heard his tone of voice. That wasn’t the reaction she had expected. She had thought that he’d tell her that it was her only choice, that she would have been fired anyway, or maybe even that he would make fun of her. Instead he sounded… bitter?

“Oh come on, you’re not going to tell me that you missed me, are you?” she asked. Booth hadn’t exactly been thrilled when he was partnered with a new agent who had just finished her time in the Academy. On the other hand they had gotten along well in the end, hadn’t they? She had enjoyed working with him for sure, but she never had a chance to figure out what he really thought about her. The whole Winchester incident had set an end to what could have been a great partnership, maybe even friendship.

Booth smirked slightly and opened his mouth to answer her, but Veronica never found out what he was going to say. A loud crash could be heard from the backyard. Veronica spun around and cursed. For a moment she had completely forgotten why she was there. The ghost, it was up to something.

Veronica hurried towards the door to the backyard, but Booth reached it first, gun in hand.

“Booth, let me…”

“I’m the one with a badge,” Booth interrupted. That said he opened the door and stepped out.

Veronica quickly followed, hoping that the ghost wouldn’t get to Booth before she could shoot it. The ghost however was otherwise occupied. It was trying to stop two men from burning its remains.

“What the hell?” Booth muttered staring at the ghost. Then someone crashed into the wall next to them.

Veronica’s eyes widened.

“Dean?” she asked, her voice shaking slightly. He groaned, then looked up at her.

“Veronica? What are you doing here?”

Veronica barely heard what he was saying. Her mind was spinning. Dean couldn’t be here! It wasn’t just that it was a very bad idea to have the Winchesters in the same proximity as Booth, who was an FBI agent and definitely knew what Sam and Dean looked like, this was just crazy! Dean was dead!

“You’re…” she didn’t get to finish the sentence as Booth suddenly flew past her and crashed into the garage a few feet away.

“How about we get to the reunion part after we burn the remains?” Sam called from the other end of the backyard and pushed himself up.

“Right,” Dean muttered and got up as well. Veronica briefly glanced at him, then pushed away all of her confusion and questions for the moment. Pulling out a lighter she hurried towards the already dug up grave. Sam reached it first, but was thrown backwards a second later. Next to Veronica Dean vanished as well. She heard a groan from behind her while shooting at the ghost. Then she quickly threw her burning lighter into the grave. As the remains started to burn the ghost screamed, then vanished for the last time.

“About time,” Dean muttered as he stepped next to her a few moments later.

Veronica turned and glared at him. “Hi Veronica, nice to see you. Thanks for your help,” she said sarcastically.

“Hi Veronica, very nice to see you again and thank you for your help,” Sam said while joining them, a smirk on his face.

“At least one of you has manners,” she said, the hint of a smile tugging at her lips. Then she turned to Dean.

“So?”

“So what?” he answered.

Veronica glared at him. “You’re supposed to be dead! What the hell happened?” She looked at Dean, then turned to Sam.

“You told me that Dean died!”

“He did,” Sam said defensively.

“Yeah, I did… a few times actually. Turns out we’re quite good at dying… staying dead, not so much,” Dean said gesturing at Sam and himself before shrugging.

Veronica stared at Dean. “Is that supposed to be a joke?”

“No.”

Veronica glanced at Sam who shook his head and looked at her in an apologetic kind of way.

“You died… both of you?” They nodded. “And now you’re back.” They nodded again.

Veronica frowned, then pulled up her gun. “What are you?”

“Woah… still totally human,” Dean said, then gestured at his arm, which was bleeding. The blood was red… human.

“And feel free to give me a holy water bath if you want,” he added, a smirk appearing on his lips.

Veronica snorted. Leave it to Dean to make a crude joke in a situation like this. She really had missed him!

Reaching into her jacket pocked Veronica pulled out a small bottle, opened it and threw the content at Dean and Sam.

“How’s that for a bath?” she asked. Dean simply wiped some of the holy water out of his eye and did look rather cute doing it.

“Christo.” They didn’t flinch.

“Satisfied?” Dean asked.

“For now,” Veronica muttered. From what she could tell they didn’t seem possessed.

“But how?” she then asked. How could they have died and come back from it?

“Angels,” Sam said, as if that would explain everything.

“Angels? Right.” Of course angels were real, too. Why was she even surprised?

Before Veronica could say anything else she heard a groan from behind her. Booth! How the hell could she have forgotten about him? She turned around and walked towards her former partner. Then she stopped as he sat up and pointed his gun at them.

“Don’t move.”

Veronica instinctively stepped in front of Dean. “Booth…”

“So it’s true after all. You helped them all along.”

Veronica frowned. She hadn’t helped them all along and not the entire time. She met Sam and Dean once, then Sam again a few months later. But she had helped them.

“It’s not what you think. They aren’t who you think they are.”

“Of course not. They aren’t fugitives who have committed more crimes than I can even remember, among them several murders. It’s all a big misunderstanding. Come on, Veronica, you’re smarter than this.”

“I know how it seems, Booth. But you just saw what happened. _You_ saw the ghost, didn’t you?”

Booth blinked. Veronica knew that he remembered what he saw, but he was trying to explain it away, find a rational explanation. It was only natural. Everyone did it.

“It was real, Booth. Ghosts are real. And so are demons, vampires and all sorts of crazy creatures, including shapeshifters.”

Booth stared at her. “You’re serious. You’re actually serious!”

“Yes, I am. And you know that I am right. You saw the ghost.”

“I don’t know what I saw.”

“Yes, you do. It was real.”

“It’s all real, trust me,” Dean added, apparently deciding that it was safe enough to speak up now.

“Why would I trust you?” Booth asked, glaring at Dean.

“Don’t… trust _me_. You know me, Booth. Trust me enough to let me explain, let us explain,” Veronica butted in.

Booth frowned, but then nodded and slowly lowered his gun.

\----- -----

“You think he believed us?” Dean asked after a rather bewildered looking Booth had left.

“You’d be in FBI custody right now if he didn’t,” Veronica pointed out. Sam nodded, then started walking away from the diner they had been sitting in for the past hour, explaining everything to Booth. Veronica and Dean followed, heading towards the motel on the other side of the road, where Sam and Dean were staying.

“Thanks for your help by the way, with explaining everything and standing up for us,” Sam said.

“Yes, and for burning the remains,” Dean added with a cheeky grin.

Veronica raised an eyebrow at him. “Better late than never…,” she answered. Sam chuckled and she winked at him. Then she turned to Dean.

“So, how long have you been back?”

“A while.”

“A while?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “And you didn’t bother telling me?” Veronica stopped and looked down, realizing that she had sounded way more hurt than she intended to. It probably never even occurred to Dean, or Sam, to call her once Dean was back from the dead. They barely knew each other after all. To them she was probably just a random girl they met while hunting… one of many they saved… nothing special. Yes, Dean had been interested in her and they hooked up, but she had a feeling that she wasn’t the only one. Well, what had she expected? It wasn’t like she changed their lives in the same way they changed hers. They turned her whole world upside down. And Dean… well, she had always hoped to see him again some day. Then he died and left her devastated. And now he was back. But that didn’t mean that her fantasies would come true. She didn’t mean as much to Dean as he meant to her. He didn’t even bother calling her to tell her that he was alive! That said it all!

“I’m gonna go… get some sleep,” Sam said silently, excusing himself. Veronica briefly glanced at him. He had already turned and was walking away, leaving her alone with Dean, whose eyes were fixed on her now.

“I’m sorry.”

Veronica stared at Dean. That wasn’t the answer she had expected. The way he looked at her now didn’t really support her theory of him not caring about her at all either. It wasn’t the way you looked at someone you hardly remembered.

“Then why didn’t you call, or come by and let me know that you’re okay?” she asked. “I thought you were dead! For all this time!” She was starting to feel irritated and angry now.

“I said I’m sorry. I should have told you…”

“Yes, you should have! I thought I lost you forever.” The words were out before she could stop herself. She hadn’t planned to admit how much she cared. She usually didn’t. But she had lost Dean once without him knowing how much he meant to her. Maybe it was time to open up.

Without another word Dean stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. Wrapping her arms around him Veronica pulled him even closer and leaned against his chest, inhaling his scent. A small sigh escaped her lips as her whole body relaxed. He was really there!

Veronica wasn’t sure how long they stood liked that and she didn’t care either. All that mattered was that she had Dean back and that he did seem to care about her, too. He did, didn’t he?

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked silently and shifted slightly so she could look up at him.

Dean sighed and looked down at her. She could see emotions rushing across his face. He seemed to ponder over his answer. Then he gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I thought it was for the better…”

Veronica frowned. Then he continued. “… not to get you involved in all this mess.”

Veronica snorted. “I was involved in all this supernatural mess the moment we met, and have been ever since.”

“I am starting to realize that. You are way too stubborn to let it all go, aren’t you?”

Veronica chuckled slightly. “That’s me, stubborn as hell.”

“I like that about you,” Dean said grinning, then he leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
